lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Lux Crystallum
'''Lux Crystallum '''is the official role-play character of Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4. He is a Human mage from Nova Terra. After becoming a member of the 10 High Reapers, he used the newfound power that this position gave him and ended the centuries long war on his home planet, Nova Terra (New Earth). Now that the 10 High Reapers organization has been disbanded, he has become apart of the new organization known as the . Most recently, Lux and Legato created their own evil organization called Perfectum Tenebris, in order to take over the Universe. During the 10 year timeskip Lux and his home-world Nova Terra have both mysteriously disappeared without a trace. __TOC__ Background Prince Lux Crystallum, was born and raised on Nova Terra, in the kingdom of Luxerion, The Divine Kingdom of Light. His father is King Lux Crystallum, the King of Luxerion. While his mother is Queen Aqua Crystallum, the Queen of Luxerion. After Lux's parents were both mysteriously murdered in their bedroom at the royal castle. Being the only heir to the throne, Lux became the new crowned king of Nova Terra. Now he is known by the official name as King Lux Crystallum. Personality Lux is extremely talkative, weird, strange, and eccentric. His personality can change multiple times very easily, and it tends to freak people out. Lux can be described as a person with multiple personas, sometimes he is quiet, other times he is nice and caring, and sometimes even dark and unpredictable. But it appears that he is a ally of good and wants to help maintain peace in the Universe, or so we thought. Now it appears that Lux has turned evil for real this time and plans on taking over the Universe alongside his brand new evil alleis. After becoming the king of Nova Terra, Lux has become rather cocky, prideful, cruel, and insanely random. He is now completely unpredictable and his personality changes very rapidly, he will not hesitate to speak his mind and he makes rather unpredictable remarks. He has allowed his kingship to go to his head and now is mostly interested in finding a strong woman to bear powerful children for him. The Black Knight/Future Lux During The Black Knight arc, Lux's evil and far more powerful self from the future attacked the entire Universe. After he and several other evil incarnations of himself were destroyed. The Universe was returned back to normal and everything was fixed and repaired. The Black Knight or Future Lux first appeared to be a rampaging madman with no intelligence or consciousness. Who sought only to destroy everything in his way with no rime or reason beyond his destructive actions. However, it was soon revealed that he was actually intelligent and had a goal. He wanted to destroy the entire Universe and wanted everyone to feel his pain and suffering, since he was forced to bear the burden of immortality and watch his friends and family die one by one over time. Even forced to watch his many descendants die from old age while he continued to live on. Causing him to go mad with insanity and lose sight of his true self, making him want to go back in time and destroy everyone and everything. So that they can understand his suffering and the curse of immortality. Weapons *Luxerion Blade (Noble Phantasm) - Lux fights using a magical blade known as the "Luxerion Blade" passed down for centuries and generations within the royal family. Lux inherited this weapon from his father, and now he uses it as his primary weapon. After becoming a High Reaper, the blade was transformed into a Noble Phantasm. Powerful indestrucable magical weapons that only High Reapers posses that can absorb Ki, Mana and any other form of energy and return it to the user. But now this same ability has been passed on to the 7 Sinners, the group Lux is currently with. *Origin Formula - Lux has created a special serum that causes the Ki, Mana, and any other type of energy in his opponent's body to become disrupted and go completely unstable and out of control preventing them from using it efficiently and effectively and causing severe mental and physical harm on the opponent incapitating them. Lux currently owns 13 vials of this serum. Magic, Spells, & Special Abilities Mana Mana is the magical energy that Lux and other mages use to manipulate the world around them and to perform spells. Lux is a prodigious master of Mana and an extremely powerful mage. So he has complete control and mastery over his Mana. Unlike Ki, Mana is a secondary energy within the Human body and not the primary energy like Ki is. Which means, Mana isn't his life-force like Ki is and even if he runs out of Mana during battle he wont die like he would with Ki. So he is still capable of fighting using Ki but due to the fact that Lux usually spends his time training in the use Mana and the arcane arts he isn't very skilled in using Ki and martial arts at all. However, he still has some basic knowledge of martial arts and Ki and he is an extremely skilled swordsman. Magic Materialization Lux can materialize any physical object he can think of instantly using magic materialization. It takes little to no Mana at all to use this technique, he can create buildings, houses, vechicles, or even weapons with this technique. Eyes of Prophecy Lux has the ability to see visions of the future, and the ability to see when someone is going to die. When these abilities activate Lux's eyes turn a bright golden color and they glow intensely. It is unknown why or how Lux obtained this ability but he was born with it and others have been said to possess it in in the past before. Elemental Magic Elemental magic is magic that revolves around controlling and manipulating the 8 elements. Light, Darkness, Fire, Ice, Lightning, Water, Wind, and Earth. Light and Darkness are the strongest out of 8 elements and they were the first to be discovered. Those who have mastered these magics can fully control and manipulate them, as well as absorb them empowering themselves in numerous ways. Light Magic Light magic is the ability to heal, create, and restore. It governs vitality and can be used to breathe life into form. Light can easily destroy those who have evil in their hearts and it is fueled by positive emotions. It is an benevolent element and it is superior to all other elements except darkness. As they are equal in power and one cannot exist without the other. Light magic takes many years of extensive training and meditation to master, it can be very difficult to master but in the end it grants the user unbelievable power. The three great holy magics of Luxerion, the Divine Kingdom of Light were created to destroy evil and only hurt evil foes. *Restore - A spell that allows Lux to restore any broken or destroyed physical object back to its prime. *Create - A spell that allows Lux to bring inanimate objects to life and control them. *Curaga - A powerful healing spell that allows Lux to heal a large number of allies at once. *Holyga - A powerful spell that deals large light-based damage to his enemies. *Holy Armor - A powerful spell that will allow Lux to create an armor made of light around his body that will enhance his light magic spells, lessen the damage from the attacks he receives, and will continously heal Lux's body from any wounds he receives during battle. *Holy Law - One of the three great holy magics of Luxerion, The Divine Kingdom of Light. Holy Law is a powerful spell that will create a large and powerful light explosion from Lux's body that creates a blinding bright light that makes anyone who sees it temporarily blind, extremely high-pitched ringing sound that makes anyone who hears it temporarily deaf, and it spans over a large area. It prevents Lux's enemies from seeing anything at all and it deals far more damage than usual against evil foes. *Holy Sphere - One of the three great holy magics of Luxerion, The Divine Kingdom of Light. Holy Sphere is a powerful spell that will erect a gargantuan barrier around Lux that will protect him from evil foes and their attacks. He can even trap himself along with an evil foe inside of the sphere preventing them from escaping if they're evil. If they're good teleportation, warping, ect, are all negated and they cannot escape unless Lux removes the barrier himself or unless Lux is killed. The barrier has the ability to last for several years if Lux wants it too, but the cost of making it last that long will cause Lux to enter a comatose state and he will not awaken until one of his good allies come into contact with the barrier, awakening him. *Holy Excalibur - One of the three great holy magics of Luxerion, The Divine Kingdom of Light. Holy Excalibur is the strongest spell of all three of the great holy magics, it is an insanely powerful spell that when used at full power can obliterate an entire Galaxy in an instant. Holy Excalibur gathers mana from an unlimited amount of white mages from the past, present, and future. Then it condenses, concentrates, channels, and focuses it directly into Lux's blade and supercharges it with the powers of light. Then Lux fires it in the form of a beam of light that will destroy a single evil foe immediately upon contact. Dark Magic Dark magic is the ability to siphon, destroy, and weaken. It governs the imagination and can be used to create form out of nothingness. Darkness can easily destroy those who have good in their hearts and it is fueled by negative emotions. It is a malelovent element and it is superior to all other elements except light. Because they are equal in power and cannot survive without the other. Unlike light magic, dark magic is much easier to master. However it comes with a price, by using dark magic too much it slowly eats away at your body and soul. Only those with intense physical and spiritual training can train in the art of dark magic without facing negative side effects. The three great dark magics of Tenebrae, the Demonic Kingdom of Darkness were created to destroy good and only hurt good foes. *Destroy - A spell that allows Lux to break or destroy any physical object. *Illusion - A spell that allows Lux to cast illusions on his opponents making them see whatever he wants them to see. *Drainga - A powerful siphon spell that allows Lux to drain the Ki, Mana, and any other energy from his opponent. *Darkga - A powerful spell that deals large darkness-based damage to his enemies. *Dark Armor - A powerful spell that allows Lux to create an armor made of darkness around his body that will enhance his dark magic spells, lessen the damage from any attacks he receives, and will continously drain the energies from things that make contact with him, or even things that are within close proximity to him. *Dark Law - One of the three unforgivable dark magics of Tenebrae, the Demonic Kingdom of Darkness. Dark Law is a powerful spell that will create a large and powerful dark explosion from Lux's body that creates a pitch-black poisonous hazy fog that sucks the life energies out of anyone who is caught in it's grasp. It spans over an extremely large area and continues to suck all of the energy out of anything it comes into contact with and prevents Lux's enemies from seeing anything at all. Not even the smallest glimmer of light can pierce through the inescapable darkness that this spell creates. It deals far more damage than usual against good foes. *Dark Sphere - One of the three unforgivable dark magics of Tenebrae, the Demonic Kingdom of Darkness. Dark Sphere is a powerful spell that will erect a gargantuan barrier around Lux that will protect him from any good foes and their attacks. He can even trap himself along with his enemies inside of the sphere preventing them from escaping if they're good. If they're good, teleporation, warping, ect, gets negated and they cannot escape unless Lux removes the barrier or Lux is killed. This barrier has the ability to last for several years or more if Lux wants it too, but the cost of making it last this long will cause Lux's body to enter a comatose state until another one of his evil allies comes into contact with the barrier, awakening him. *Dark Excalibur - One of the three great unforgivable dark magics of Tenebrae, the Demonic Kingdom of Darkness. Dark Excalibur is the strongest spell of all three of the unforgivable dark magics, and is an insanely powerful spell that when used at it's full power it can obliterate an entire Galaxy in an instant. Dark Excalibur gathers mana from an unlimited amount of black mages from the past, present, and future. Then it condenses, concentrates, channels, and focuses it directly into Lux's blade and supercharges it with the powers of darkness. Then Lux fires the attack from his sword in the form of a dark beam of energy that will destroy a single good foe immediately on contact. Fire Magic Fire magic is the ability to use the thermal energy inside of yourself or around you to create and manipulate fire. Fire magic is very destructive and spreads easily, it can become even hotter than the Sun. *Firaga - A powerful spell that allows Lux to launch a massive ball of fire at his opponent scorching them and devastating the entire surrounding area. Setting it abalze with flames hot enough to incinerate the entire planet. *Supernova - A powerful spell that allows Lux to launch a gargantuan ball of fire at his opponent incinerating them and destroying the entire landscape. This spell is powerful enough to easily incinerate entire planets. *Hellfire Armor - A powerful spell that allows Lux to create a fiery armor around his body made of scorching hot flames. Making it impossible to physically touch him without being burned by the flames surrounding his body. This armor also has the ability to continously grow hotter with each passing second by absorbing the heat around it, heat from the Sun, and feeding off of the oxygen in the air. Ice Magic Ice magic is the ability to use the natural water inside of your body or around it to lower it's temeperatures and create as well as manipulate ice. Ice magic can freeze almost anything and it's temperatures can drop extremely low. *Blizzaga - A powerful spell that allows Lux to launch massive ice shards at his opponent encasing them in ice and frosting the surrounding area. Freezing everything in an instant within ice colder than Pluto. *Frozen Tundra - A powerful spell that allows Lux to greatly lower the temperatures around him freezing them in ice. Lightning Magic Lightning magic is the ability to manipulate the natural electrical energy inside of yourself of around you to create powerful and destructive bolts of lightning. *Thundaga - A powerful spell that allows Lux to obliterate an entire area and his enemies by raining hundreds of lightning bolts from the sky frying anything they touch. *Lightning Armor - A powerful spell that allows Lux to create a shocking armor around his body made of lightning that dramatically enhances his physical strength, speed, durability, stamina, and vitality. It also supercharges his nervous system enhancing his reflexes, senses, and perceptive abilities to unfathomable levels. Water Magic Water magic is the ability to manipulate the hydrogen/water inside of yourself or around you for many purposes, it can used for things such as helping plantlife grow or destructive purposes such as crushing your opponents with water pressure. *Waterga - A powerful spell that allows Lux to launch a massive ball of water at his opponent, encasing them in it and them drowning them and crushing their body and internal organs with intense pressure. *Mist - A powerful spell that allows Lux to create a humid mist to disguise himself and blind his opponents. Wind Magic Wind magic is the ability to manipulate the oxygen/wind inside of yourself or around your body for several useful purposes. *Aeroga - A powerful spell that allows Lux to launch a massive ball of wind at his opponent transforming into a tornado that sucks all of the oxygen out of their body and slices them up into pieces. *Invisible Air - A powerful spell that allows Lux to surround himself or his weapons in invisible air making them undetectable and invisible to his opponents. Earth Magic Earth magic is the ability to control and manipulate the Earth for destructive purposes, this includes various metals as they're also apart of the Earth and the Human body naturally contains iron inside of it. *Quake - A powerful spell that allows Lux to create massive spikes of katchin that erupt from the ground and impale his opponent. *Earthly Armor - A powerful spell that allows Lux to create an armor around himself out of various minerals and metals within the Earth. For example, he can make an armor out of katchin, the strongest and densest metal in the Universe if he wants to protect himself from devastating attacks. Astral Magic Astral magic, also known as celestial magic. Allows the user to manipulate the power of the stars, outer space, and other astronomical objects. They can summon celestial bodies such as asteroids, meteors, comets, and even other planets. As well as manipulate gravity, create black holes, and quasars. *Meteor - A powerful spell that allows Lux to summon a gargantuan-sized meteor that crushes his opponent. *Graviga - A powerful spell that allows Lux to encase his opponent in a orb that dramataically increases the gravity by thousands of times to crush his opponent. *Warp - A powerful spell that allows Lux to summon a black hole that sucks his opponent in and "warps" them out of existence. *Quasars - A powerful spell that allows Lux to create a powerful radioactive ball of pure light that draws energy from things absorbed by the black hole. Lux can continuously absorb mana from the Quasar. Time Magic Time magic is the ability to use one's inner mana to manipulate space and time. Those who have mastered this form of magic can affect time to a certain extent. All time magic spells use a lot of mana so it's best not to use them unless you really have to. *Slowga - This spell allows Lux to slow down time for a few seconds. *Stopga - This spell allows Lux to stop time for a few seconds. *Rewind - This spell allows Lux to rewind time for a few seconds. *Accelerate - This spell allows Lux to accelerate time for a few seconds. Crystal Magic Crystal magic is the ability to create and materialize magical crystals from nothingness. It allows Lux to create any physical objects he chooses out of nothingness. The uses that this form of magic has is very versatile and extremely useful for various purposes. As the crystals can be imbued and enhanced with other types of magic. *Crystal Weapons - This spell allwos Lux to create weapons out of the magical crystals. *Crystal Shields - This spell allows Lux to create shields out of the magical crystals. *Crystal Armor - This spell allows Lux to create armor out of the magical crystals. *Crystal Transformation - This spell allows Lux to transform his opponent's body into crystal and then shatter it killing them. *Eternal Crystal Stasis - This spell allows Lux to create an indestructable crystal cocoon around himself that will protect him from any attack. However, this spell will also send Lux into a crystal sleep for thousands of years making him incapable of doing anything. Reflector Magic Reflector Magic is a form of magic which enables its user to twist and distort almost anything. It can affect both material things, such as metal, and intangible entities, such as air and light. Such magic possesses both great offensive and defensive capabilities: by refracting air, the user is capable of generating highly-destructive flying slashes of various sizes, which possess great cutting power. By twisting anything entering the immediate area surrounding them, the user becomes virtually immune to any attack, be it physical or energy-based in nature, with every incoming attack or melee assault having its trajectory moved in order to avoid striking the user, who can even reflect these attempts back at their originators. By refracting light, the user is even capable of generating illusions, going as far as to twist reality itself in the eyes of their opponents. Telekinesis Lux is telekinetic, which means he can move anything with his mind. As long as it's a physical object, living or not, he can move it. Telepathy Lux is telepathic, which means he can read people's minds just by thinking about it and he can enter their minds and take control of them. However, the later one only works on people with weak minds and no mental training. Summoning By using magical crystals that he obtains, he can summon powerful beast to fight alongside him. Each monster can also use their signature attack once during battle. Using this summoning magic drains Lux's mana very fast, and he can only summon one monster at a time. So he can't use it for very long. If Lux is killed while the monster is summoned, it will revive him and then it will leave the battle immediately. Here is a list of monsters. Alexander Alexander is a gigantic robot, imbued with the sacred power of light. He is used for the sole purpose of destroying the darkness and opposing those who use dark magic. He is an extremely powerful summon who is commonly summoned in battles against black mages who utilize darkness. He has the ability to heal his allies and partially restore their Mana. He appears as a fortress-type entity, his signature attack is "Divine Judgement" which deals light-based damage to all of his opponets. It is very effective against foes with evil in their hearts. Zalera Also known as Zalera the Angel of Death, is a hellish angel who represents darkness and death. He has an undead shamaness grafted onto his right arm and he has the ability to summon undead to fight alongside him. Such as zombies, skeletons, evil spirits, and demons. He is commonly summoned into battles against white mages who utilize light. He has the ability to drain his opponent's energy reserves and their life force. His signature attack "Condemnation" deals darkness-based damage to all of his opponents and is extremely useful and effective against enemies who are good, especially the pure-hearted ones. Ifrit The incarnation of fire and fury, worhsipped by the lizard-like Amalj'aa tribe. Even amongst his fellow summons, Ifrit is highly given savagery. His temper is quick to erupt in a conflagration of death. His breath ignites the very air, his claws melt the strongest katchin, and his twisted horns scorch the heavens. Those who would face him must be prepared to face the fires of hell. His signature attack "Hellfire" scorches all of his opponents around him ablaze with flames hotter than the Sun. Ramuh Lightning given sage form, venerated by the Slyphs. Though depicted in legend as a wise and and benelovent elder who harbors ancient secrets, Ramuh is a merciless arbiter of those who would deifle the sacred depths of the forest, striking down interlopers with fulminating bolts of lightning. His signature attack "Judgement Bolt" electrocutes all of his opponents within a large radius completely frying their internal organs, muscles, and tissues. Preventing the enemy from regenerating for a few seconds. Garuda The queen of the storms, Garuda the chosen monster of the Ixal. Though elegant of form and graceful in motion. The capricious and ruthless nature of this bloodthirsty being engenders mindless terror even amongst her devoted worshippers. Her wrath erupts without warning, and descends upon her victims with unbridled fury. Her signature attack "Whispering Wind" that creates a gargantuan tornado and sucks all of the oxygen out of her opponent's lungs and slices them into pieces. Titan The indomitable will of earth made manifest, beloved of kobold clans. Compassionate and gentle, Titan is as a father to his tunnel-dwelling worshippers. But woe betide those foolish enough to provoke this colossus-for when his anger is waked, the very earth trembles and heaves under the unstoppable fury of this mountainous hulk. His signature attack "Earth Fury" summons a large planet made to crash into the current planet he is on and crush all of his opponents between the two planets. Leviathan Lord of all waters, revered by the ocean-dwelling Sahagin. Lurking in the lightless depths, Leviathan devours all that crosses his path. In ages past, seafaring folk believed that tidal waves were a sign of the great serpent's wrath, and they thought to appease him with sacrifices. His signature attack "Tidal Wave" creates a large tsunami that floods his opponent's lungs with water and crushes their insides with water pressure of megatons. Shiva The empress of ice, the incarnation of the frost. Depicted as a blue-skinned woman with clothing of the same color, Shiva is a powerful summon who is known for her signature attack "Diamond Dust" that freezes all of her opponents in ice that is colder then Pluto. Odin A fell knight clad all in black, Odin roams paths long forgotten beneath the canopy of the Black Shroud. There are none now alive who know the truth of when or by whom this monster was first summoned into the world. Ever vigilant as he sits astride his mighty steed, Sleipnir, it is said that Odin is driven soley by his desire to do battle with worthy foes. His signature attack "Zantetsuken" slices through his opponent's soul killing them instantly. Bahamut Bahamut is the most powerful out of all summoned monsters. He has known many names; the Dragon King, the Hallowed Father, and the First Sire. His signature and strongest attack "Megaflare" is capable of destroying an entire Galaxy, it ignores his opponent's durability and will follow them until they are hit. It's a powerful blast of condensed and concentrated pure Mana. Incarnate Summon Incarnate Summon is a magical technique Lux uses that allows him to sacrifice his life force in exchange for merging with one of his summons and combining their powers and abilities together. Lux rarely uses this technique as it is risky and fatal. Synch Mode By merging the powers of light and darkness together in perfect balance, Lux can use them in perfect synchronization. This grants Lux an unimaginable level of power, his Mana increases to a nigh-infinite amount, and all of his spells become more powerful than ever before. By using darkness to create form out of nothingness, and then using light to breathe life into form. He can create anything that he can imagine, allowing him to bend reality itself to his will. In order to achieve Synch Mode, it takes many years of intense training in both light and dark magic. It's nearly impossible to achieve because of how many years of intense physical and mental training it would require, and its also due to the fact that white mages and black mages were busy fighting each other with the opposing elements during the war. So no one would ever think about trying to learn more yet alone study the opposing element. Lux is the first to ever learn and fully master both elements after the long 257 year war. Normal Battles *Lux Crystallum vs. Allen. Winner: Allen *Lux Crystallum vs. Jeff 2.0. Winner: Lux Crystallum *Lux Crystallum vs. Leonisus. Winner: Lux Crystallum *Lux Crystallum vs. . Winner: Lux Crystallum *Lux Crystallum vs. Vechz vs. . Winner: None * Lux Crystallum vs. Hades. Winner: Lux Crystallum Saga/Arc Battles Smither Arc *Lux Crystallum and the Lookout Crew vs Mothership. Winner: Lux Crystallum and the Lookout Crew Ceaser Arc *Lux Crystallum vs. Ceaser. Winner: Ceaser *Lux Crystallum, Sting, and Mars vs. Ceaser. Winner: Lux, Sting, and Mars. Legendary 12 Arc *Lux Crystallum and the Lookout Crew vs. Nokay. Winner: None The Lux Crystallum Saga The Black Knight Arc *Lux Crystallum and the Lookout Crew vs. The Black Knight. Winner: Lux Crystallum and the Lookout Crew Lux's True Colors Arc *Lux Crystallum vs. . Winner: Lux Crystallum *Lux Crystallum and Legato vs. Nikad J. Michael. Winner: Lux Crystallum and Legato. Eradication of the Lookout Crew Arc *Lux Crystallum vs. Jeff, Nikad, and . Winner: None *Lux Crystallum vs. Nikad. Winner: Lux Crystallum. *Lux Crystallum vs. Lumakai. Winner: Lux Crystallum. *Lux Crystallum vs. Leogian and Charon. Winner: None *Lux Crystallum vs. Leogian, Twist, and Star Serelinity. Winner: Leogian, Twist, and Star Serelinity. The Awakening Arc *Lux Crystallum vs. The Lookout Crew. Winner: None Theme Songs Lux's theme songs are listed here. Category:Pages created by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Mage Category:Immortal Category:Humans Category:Males